


【SD】瘾症

by BBBOOM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBOOM/pseuds/BBBOOM
Summary: 一篇三米把他哥吃干抹净的小故事(*/ω＼*)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	【SD】瘾症

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇三米把他哥吃干抹净的小故事(*/ω＼*)

——你是我奇怪的瘾症。

Impala一路轰鸣疾驰，几乎与夜色融为一体。  
“Come on,come on…”Sam踩紧油门，把车速提到了最大。  
“婊子养的…居然给我下药…我就应该一枪崩了他…”Dean没骨头似的斜躺在后座上，脸色潮红。  
Sam从后视镜中看了他一眼，又立刻移开了眼神。  
“嗯…迷幻剂和催情药…这他妈是要搞死我…”Dean不耐的扯着衣领，低声咒骂着，不觉中已经带上了颤音。  
Sam心中莫名一紧，他低咳了两声，“你再忍忍，马上就到医院了。”  
“医院？拜托，我的照片还被挂在通缉令上呢，你还不如给我找个姑娘！”  
“我又不是拉皮条的，大半夜去哪给你找姑娘？”Sam一阵烦躁，他伸手摇下车窗，混杂着汽油味道的冷风吹进来，暂时安抚主了他心中那根不知何时绷起来的弦。  
Sam强迫自己专心开车，突然，他的瞳孔骤然缩紧，一只滚烫的手贴上了他的后颈，他甚至能清楚的感受的其上血管的跳动。  
Sam握在方向盘上的手一个打滑，方向盘不受控制的多转了半圈。  
轮胎挤压摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，Impala在柏油路上拐出了一条曲线，向路边的护栏冲去。  
“Damn it!”Sam急转方向盘，险险把Impala拉回了正轨，代价是撞上了一棵树。  
“My sweetheart！我要杀了你，Sam！”  
“你他妈刚刚在干什么？”  
Dean和Sam同时怒吼出声。  
“热……”Dean的衬衫已经被他自己解到了胸口，露出来的大片皮肤透着不正常的红。

——神曾告诫过我，不要沦陷其中。

Sam不再去看Dean，他打开车门去检查Impala，一侧的车头已经凹陷下去，另一侧也有几道明显的刮痕。  
老天，他真的会杀了我。Sam捂住额头，叹了口气。他又再一次检查，确保Impala没有其他问题。  
Sam回到车上，插好钥匙，试图重新启动车子，但尝试了几次，都以熄火告终。  
“见鬼！”Sam一拳捶在方向盘上，开始焦躁起来，“Dean，你怎么样了？”  
“我感觉快要死了……”Dean的眼神已经开始涣散，他费力的打开车门，试图用夜晚的冷风缓解逐渐攀升的情欲。  
“Sammy，给我瓶水……”  
Sam从后车箱中找出一瓶水递给他，Dean没有去接瓶子，而是直接握住了Sam的手腕，手指在他的腕骨上无意识的来回摩挲。  
Sam整个人一滞，僵硬的顺着Dean的手把水喂到他的嘴边，因为喝的太急，瓶里的水顺着Dean的下巴滑落，在他的侧颈上留下水痕，最终隐没在衬衫之下。  
Dean喘息了两声，半眯着眼看向Sam，一双灰绿色的眼睛荡漾着粼粼水光，眼角被情欲晕染出大片浅玫瑰色。他的手沿着Sam的手腕向上摸索，倾身靠近了他。  
Sam能感觉到Dean炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，他试探的叫了一声，“Dean？”  
回应他的是一个急促的吻。  
舌与舌在口腔里纠缠，都试图勾勒出对方的形状，Sam的手伸进Dean衬衫的后摆，在他的腰窝间游移了一阵后转向了最后那两颗系着的扣子。  
光裸的上身暴露在空气中，夜晚的低温似乎唤回Dean的一些神志。  
唇舌分离，嘴角拉出暧昧的银丝，Sam沿着Dean的下颌线一路向下，轻咬舔舐着他的喉结。  
Dean仰起头，支离破碎的呻吟声从嘴角溢出，“Sammy,no……”  
“是你先招惹我的……”Sam流连在Dean的颈间，嘴里低语，像是在对Dean说，也像是在对自己说。  
Sam猛的把Dean压在身下，牙齿从喉结移到了前胸，舌尖在那颗浅褐色的乳头上打转，一双手已经伸向了Dean的腰带，轻而易举的把裤子从他的身上剥落。他的手从仅剩的那片黑色布料的边缘探入，在臀瓣上揉捏了一阵后继续深入，手指探进了那处湿热的后穴，然后开始慢慢的抽插。  
“别……”Dean的尾音已经染上了哭腔，他抓在Sam腰间的手收紧，在衣服上留下深深的褶皱。  
“放松点，Dean，你太紧了。”Sam凑在Dean的耳边，声音沙哑。  
他从口袋里翻出一管东西，一管润滑剂。  
是的，他预谋已久。

——但是，神啊，那是我所渴求的。

不知何时，他开始对他，对他的哥哥产生了那些肮脏而龌龊的心思。  
他曾无数次疯狂的幻想，把他压在身下，狠狠的贯穿他，看着他呻吟哭求。  
Sam深吸一口气，挤了一大坨晶莹的膏体在手指上，再次深入了Dean的后穴。  
“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声在车内异常的清晰，Sam加大了手下的力度，一根手指变成了三根手指，抽插间带出黏腻的亮丝。  
“慢点…别……慢点…”Dean全身只剩一件衬衫，他的双腿被迫分开，一条腿勾在Sam的腰上，大腿根满是湿漉漉的水痕。  
“别碰那…唔…”忽然，Dean整个人一阵痉挛，一口咬在了Sam的肩上。  
“是这里吗…”Sam吻上Dean的耳廓，舌尖细细描绘着他脆弱的耳骨，手上的动作却没有停止，反而在某一点处按压研磨。  
强烈的快感攫取了仅存的理智，Dean胡乱的回吻住Sam，堵住了嘴里越来越大的呻吟声，他抬起腰，迎合着他，试图让手指更加深入“啊…不够…还不够………”  
Sam抽出手指，牵着Dean的手摸向自己已经硬得发疼的下身，Dean的手下意识的撸动着他涨大的阴茎，长年握刀握枪给虎口留下的茧子给Sam带来异样的快感。  
Sam的呼吸变得粗重起来，他把Dean的腿分得更开，对准泥泞不堪的后穴，慢慢的进入，巨大的阴茎逐渐撑开湿热的甬道，先是尝试着小幅度的抽动，然后渐渐加快了速度。  
Sam的动作并不算是熟练，但却异常有力，Dean靠着座椅，双腿被Sam架在肩上，一下下的有力撞击让他只能发出呜咽的声音。  
“你是我的…”Sam环住Dean的腰，让他跨坐在自己的身上，“Dean，你是我的…”  
阴茎压着Dean的敏感点旋转，让他直接到达了高潮，他的后穴剧烈的收缩，一股乳白的浊液射在了Sam的小腹上。  
高潮过后的穴道极度敏感，浅浅的抽插已经让Dean溃不成军，他双手环着Sam的脖子，紧贴在他身上，汗水顺着肌肉的纹理流下，浸透了身上的衬衫。  
最终，Sam射在了Dean的体内，然后从他的身体内抽出，任由乳白色的精液随着还在收缩的后穴从大腿流下。  
Sam亲了亲Dean的侧颈，低声耳语。  
“I love you，Dean.”  
夜色无边，Impala掩映在树影之下，紧闭的车门阻隔了一切翻腾的情愫与情欲。

——而世人皆知，我早已无可救药。

Dean是被刺眼的阳光叫醒的，他扯过被子蒙住头，嘴里嘟囔着：“Sammy，你又没有拉上窗帘……”  
他在床上翻了个身，整个人忽然僵住，然后猛然坐了起来。  
不对，他不应该在旅馆里，他昨晚明明是在车上的。  
昨晚……  
纷乱的画面一齐涌入Dean的脑海，像是烟花一般在他眼前炸开，直炸的他头昏目眩。  
“My God,my God,my God……”Dean双手掩面，脸色异常的难看。  
他干了什么？他居然跟自己的弟弟滚到了床上！  
Dean忍着浑身的酸痛，脚步虚浮的来到洗手间，把水龙头开到最大，一捧接一捧的把水扑到自己的脸上。  
Dean用手撑着台沿，死死的盯着镜子里的自己，颈间和锁骨上星星点点的红痕无时无刻不在提醒着他昨晚有多么的疯狂和荒唐，更别提这些红痕甚至一路蔓延到了他的大腿内侧。  
“Damn it!”Dean一脚踢在了门上，发出“哐当”一声巨响，但无论他如何发泄，那些画面都在脑海中仿佛扎了根一样徘徊不去。  
他像个婊子一样在他的弟弟身下求欢。  
“God……”Dean倚着墙坐了下来，手指从发间略过，眼底一片深沉，不知道在想什么。  
“咔哒”一声，钥匙旋转门锁的声音，Dean仿佛是被惊醒了一般，下意识的关上了洗手间的门，并迅速上锁。  
Sam回来之后，发现Dean已经不在床上，然后他就看到了紧闭的洗手间。  
“Dean，开门。”Sam敲敲门，“我买了早餐。”  
Dean张张嘴，想说点什么，但开口之后才发现嗓子哑的厉害，而且他也不知道应该说些什么才好。  
寂静，门外门内两个人心思各异。最终，还是Dean率先打破了这令人窒息的气氛。  
“忘了吧，当昨天什么也没有发生……”Dean的嗓音哑的像是粗砺的沙子，有什么话在他的舌尖徘徊，但最后只是归于了一声叹息。  
Sam愣了愣，直勾勾的盯着门，好像要透过这扇门看到里面的人，良久，他才苦笑：“忘不掉的…”  
那些情愫，那些欲望，那些午夜梦回时的疯狂，你让我怎么忘掉？  
门被打开，Dean坐在地上望着Sam，眼底布满红血丝，水珠顺着他的脸滴滴答答的往下滴。  
“Sammy，你可以去喜欢女孩或者男孩，但…这是不对的，”Dean咬咬牙，强迫自己不去看Sam的神情，“我是你哥哥，Sammy.”

——我曾日夜祷告，祈盼您的宽恕。

Sam咬着嘴唇，听着Dean语序混乱的表述，突然一丝光在他心中划过，他不可置信的道：“你早就知道，你早就知道对不对！”  
Dean沉默下来。Sam没的说错，他早就知道，可那有能怎么样呢，他什么都不能做。  
这一刻，游走于风流场中的Dean死了，剩下的只有一具不知所措的躯壳。  
“你早就知道！你就站在旁边看着我被那些不堪的想法折磨，对吗！”  
“那你他妈想让我怎么办？！”Dean额角的青筋跳动，怒吼道，“我承认，我把一切都搞砸了…”  
“不，搞砸这些的是我！”Sam眼眶发红，“你说的对，我不该要求你去做什么，你说的对……”  
Sam捂住脸，Dean能看到有泪水从他的指缝间滑落。他几乎从没有见过这样的Sam，所以他一下子就慌了神。Dean犹豫了一会，然后走过去，抱住了Sam。  
Sam的身躯一抖，先是试探着慢慢的回抱住Dean，然后把头埋在了他的肩上。  
Dean感受到肩膀上湿热的液体，无声的叹了口气，轻轻拍着Sam的背，像小时候做了无数次的那样，在他耳边低语：“没事了，没事了……”  
故事本可以在这里结束，就当昨晚只是一场荒诞的春梦，然后装作什么都没发生过一样，坐下来，吃掉早餐，继续踏上狩猎的旅程。  
只要他问心无愧。  
但是我问心有愧，Dean想。  
那些背德的情愫，从来不是单方面的，只是他隐藏的很好罢了，他隐藏的太好了，有时候甚至骗过了自己。  
但这颗疯狂的种子一旦种下，即使被深埋心间，却时时叫嚣，窥伺着最佳时机，试图破土而出，延伸出粗壮的藤蔓。  
“是我们搞砸了……”Dean抚着Sam的头发，垂下眼轻声说道，鸦羽般的睫毛投下一片浓浓的阴影，柔和了面部的线条。  
他迟疑的吻了吻Sam的发鬓，不带有任何情欲，一个简单的安抚的吻。  
他是兄长，是他们关系中的年长者、保护者，他不想也不能放任Sam一个人去面对这些。  
“I love you,Sammy.And everything will be ok.”  
Sam抱着Dean的手臂收紧，像是要把他融入自己的骨血之中。  
“答应我，Dean，你不会离开我。”  
“我发誓。”

——若宽恕无法降临，我将选择永墮地狱。  
——与我的爱人。


End file.
